Death's Companions
by sapphiresilver49
Summary: What would've happened if Geleus had been in love with Rose Tyler instead of Misa Amane? And if the Doctor met Misa instead of Rose? And what would happen if it was the Doctor and Misa versus Light and Rose? Please read and review.
1. Epilogue

**I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters or the Death Note characters.**

**Please read and review. Taking Beta Readers for this story, please PM me if interested.**

* * *

Epilogue.

"Help me!"

The scream pierced the night. Although it would be for nothing. Rose Tyler would be killed on the street alone.

"Leave me alone, you creep!"

"But isn't this what you wanted? To die with your one and only?" Said the pursuer, who was gaining on Rose with every step.

"No! Mickey, stop! I never said that! Besides we broke up weeks ago, Remember?"

Rose ran into a dead end street, and turned around trying to find an exit.

The boy, Mickey, followed her with the knife in his hand.

"Please Mickey, don't do this!"

"Think of it this way, at least we're dying together."

Mickey raised the knife, about to strike a fatal blow, when he suddenly dropped the knife. And clutched his chest in agony, before falling to the ground dead.

In the Shinigami realm, a Shinigami named Geleus had just written the name of Mickey Smith into his Death Note. And had turned to dust for saving the life of Rose Tyler and ultimately extending her lifespan. His Death Note fell to the ground beside Rose Tyler.

* * *

My name is Misa Amane. Misa-Misa is nineteen years old. Misa-Misa's parents were killed by a burglar, a few years ago, right in front of Misa's eyes. Even though that was a few years ago, Misa-Misa still have nightmares about it. Misa-Misa has since become a model, although Misa's not very famous yet. Misa would love to travel the world someday though.

And Misa-Misa got her chance a week ago. Misa was walking home from the agency, when Misa heard a whirring sound. Misa looked and there was a big, blue police box just sitting there in the middle of the road.

"Ello!" said a man coming out of the box. "What day is it?"


	2. Second Kira

**I do not own the Death Note characters or the Doctor Who Characters. Please read and review!**

**SmileRen: thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 1. Second Kira

Rose POV

Mickey…How could he attempt to do something like that? And what is this strange notebook?

I look at the notebook's page and find it has a list of rules entitled 'Death Note: How to use it'.

"I see you've taken a liking to it."

I jumped and saw a white and blue skeletal, ghost like thing hovering in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"Rem, the Shinigami attached to this particular Death Note. I also used to be the owner, before you claimed it."

"Rem. What is this?"

"A Death Note. It has the power to kill anyone who's name is written in it."

"Is that how Kira kills the murderers?"

"Yes."

This explains a lot. Not only that, but still there's one thing that's bugging me…

"How do you find out a person's name, Rem?"

"I have the Shinigami eyes, and they enable me to see a person's name and lifespan. I can offer you a deal for them, though."

"What do I give?"

"Half of your remaining lifespan."

It is reasonable, especially if I want to find Kira. It will be helpful to have these eyes on my side, if Kira turns down my help and decides to kill me.

"You have a deal, Rem."

* * *

Light POV (Two Weeks Later)

How do I get L to reveal his name without trading for the eyes? The easiest thing to do would be to trade for the eyes. But I don't want to do that, not when I am so close to achieving my goal. But, maybe I can have someone trade for me. Or my second option is as risky as the first…I have to join forces with the Second Kira.

My phone rings. It's my father.

"Dad?"

"Light, Ryuzaki wants your help. Would you be able to help?

"I will."

"Then come to-…"

"Ok. I will be there."

"Perfect. They call, just when I am trying to figure out a way in."

I hear the Shinigami, Ryuk, laugh. "What luck?"

I ignore Ryuk and focus on the task at hand. L invited me to the headquarters of the operation, that part of the plan is complete. Now onto the next step. How to get them to trust me, without alerting them to the fact I'm Kira. Second, how to meet this Second Kira without L knowing. And finally, how to kill them off, one by one without raising suspicions.

* * *

L POV

"So even if Light Yagami is Kira, I still want him on the investigation team. He could be valuable to finding the second Kira. When he gets here I want none of you to act as if you already know there might be a second Kira. He will reason this on his own. After I hear his reasoning, I will offer a spot on the investigation team to him."

"But what if his reasoning doesn't match yours?"

"I will reveal my reasoning and still invite him on the team. Matsuda! Light-kun will probably be here by now, so will you meet him in the lobby and escort him up here?"

"Certainly, Ryuzaki."

The boy-ish looking man left the room.

* * *

Light POV

What is this guy's name again? Matsuda?

"Hey, Light! Everyone's been waiting for you."

"Great, can't wait."

Matsuda leads me to the elevator and pushes a button that I can't see. Nice to see that L isn't making any mistakes. After the long ride to the floor, Matsuda leads me to a room door and opens it.

* * *

L POV

Light Yagami, chance of being Kira: five percent. Or maybe he really is. All the pieces fit if we accept that to be true. But we don't solve cases by assumptions. I must find a piece of evidence to find Light Yagami guilty of being Kira.

"Hello, Light. Thank you for coming."

"Not at all Ryuga, I want to catch Kira as much as you do."

"Please call me Ryuzaki here."

The boyish Matsuda said, "I'm Matsui."

The serious Aizawa, "I'm Aihara."

"And I'm Asahi." Said Light's father.

Light took a look of surprise for approximately five seconds then when back to a look of calm, "I see…So should I be Light Asahi?"

"That will be fine. I will call you Light-kun here, though."

"So, is there only four members attached to the investigation?" Light is obviously trying to get information from us. And I will oblige.

"No, we have trusted members on the outside and one of them can only be contacted by me."

* * *

Light POV

Ryuzaki is making things very difficult. Now if I want to finish off the investigation force, I will have to find out who the other members are.

"Please bear in mind, Light, what I am about to show you cannot leave this room. And taking notes is prohibited."

Also expected from Ryuzaki, if he is truly L. L/Ryuzaki turns on the TV set in the room. The tape began to play and the word Kira showed up.

_"After the airing of the first tape, I'm confident that you believe that I am Kira." _This person must be stupid. His or Her fingerprints must be on the tape.

_"However I'm ashamed that I had to take a innocent life in order for you to believe it_." Ok, maybe they're not stupid. Maybe they truly want my goal to succeed.

_"I hope you won't force me to do that again. I hate to waste precious life that has done nothing wrong. I prefer to enhance life and make it more worthwhile." _I have to get to this person before L does. He may be able to turn the Second Kira against me. I HAVE to find him or her.

_ "My ultimate goal is this, making the streets safer for everyone, so they will not have to live in fear. You see, I am not one to be feared, unless you're a criminal." _The person's garbled voice laughs and makes me question the person's sanity.

_"Until next time, L." _The tape signals that it is done.

"What do you think, Light?" says Ryuzaki obviously wanting to see what I'll do.

"I think this is not the same Kira that you've been chasing. Or, rather, a entirely new Kira."

"A second Kira?! What do you mean. Light?" shouts my father.

"This isn't the same person. The original Kira did not feel the need to declare himself or utilize the media. And how is it that the cops that showed up at the station were killed? So it is impossible that this is the same one."

Matsui looks shocked, "That's the exact same reasoning as Ryuzaki's!"

Ryuzaki…You truly mean to go that far?

"Ryuzaki…were you testing me?"

"No, I merely wanted to hear your reasoning. If you came up with the same theory as me, then it wouldn't be questionable. But if I was the only one that came up with the idea then we would be stuck. You've really been a big help Light-kun."

"…" I say nothing. I fell right into his reasoning trap.

"Then it's decided. We will go after the second Kira, since he on Kira's side, and is the only Kira that we have a lead on. And he seems like the person to respond to a message from Kira. But however, this may be a dead end." Ryuzaki looked sullen as he sat down, in his weird way, in a chair.

"Impressive. I was thinking the same thing."

"And for this plan, Light-kun…"

What's he going to do? Assign me to a fruitless job by his side to keep an eye on me? But his next words catch me off guard.

"I want you to play the part of the real Kira!"

"M…Me..?"

"Yes, it should be easy with your abilities." Then he looked into my eyes, "We don't have much time. Will you write up a message from Kira that we can use during tonight's news?"

I nod my head and Ryuzaki begins giving orders to the team. Did this guy bring me here just to play this role? Well I can't complain, since this brings me closer to finding the second Kira.


	3. New Companion

**Hello. Remember me? I'm sorry it took so long for this little filler, but kinda got a bit of writer's block and really got busy with school work and drama competitions. But that's enough of the excuses. Presenting the filler! I do not own any recognizable things from Doctor Who and Death Note. Please R & R!**

**Thanks! SS49**

* * *

Chapter 1 1/2. New Companion

Doctor POV

This must be the twentieth century! Japan, no less! I look around and see a blonde girl dressed in Lolita style clothing.

"Ello!" I tell her.

"Misa wonders who you are?" The girl says this in Japanese, but it's translated into English by the Tardis.

"I'm the Doctor. And your name is?"

"Misa Amane. Misa is pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Huh? This girl talks in third person all the time. I'm starting to think this girl is not quite sane. But there is something familiar about her.

"Well, Misa…How would you like to travel with me?"

The girl's eyes light up, and she says, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I do not make these decisions lightly." But I do happen to make the wrong choices once in a while.

"Of course Misa would like to travel with you!"

Oh, brilliant. This person must be the most stupid ape I've ever met.

"Well, welcome aboard."

"Thank you." Then Misa bows, before walking into the Tardis.

I walk in behind her, waiting for the infamous 'wow, it's bigger in the inside than the outside" that I always get with the new companion. But she doesn't say anything. Instead she looks at the TV and says, "Can this get the news?".

"Yes, why?"

"Misa likes to keep up with the news on Kira.".

"Oh, of course." I look around for the correct control panel, but the Tardis turns to the Japanese news before I can find it.

Kira.

"However killing innocent people is not within my goals. I understand if you were forced to, but it is not acceptable. Therefore if it happens again, I will have to pass judgment on you."

Oh this must be the Kira murders. How odd. I don't remember that speech being worded like that…

* * *

Rose POV

I wondered if Kira would respond. Now I know, just by watching the Japanese broadcast off my computer.

"Hey, you! I thought you would use the Death Note more for yourself." Said the Shinigami Rem.

"I am. I am helping the streets become safer for everyone. And that means helping Kira."

"Humph! I don't like that Kira character."

Before I can respond, my mum calls me, "Rose! You're going to be late for the plane!"

"Coming, Mum!"

Rem floated in front of the door, "Tell me, why are you going to Japan?"

"Because, it's a proven fact that Kira is there. And where there's smoke, there's a fire."

I really don't' know why I'm doing this. I guess I want to be apart of something bigger than myself. And what better way to do that than with a meeting with Kira? However, should I be very wrong about Kira wanting to cooperate with me, all I have to do is write one name. One name and the world will go back to normal for me to reshape it again.

"What if Kira refuses?"

"Then, I will make an offer he can't refuse." I laughed and Rem looked at me with a worried expression.

* * *

L POV

Nothing from the second Kira. Nothing at all… How unfortunate. No matter…

I press the button in front of me "Watari?"

"Yes, Master Ryuzaki?"

"How long has it been since the Second Kira has sent the video?"

I hear typing from the other side of the phone, "About one to two weeks ago."

"Thank you Watari. That is all." I let go of the button.

Strange, that is about how long it would take a person to make it here from another country… Considering that…

The Second Kira is about to arrive. Once she does… All hell will break loose. I must keep the two from meeting!


End file.
